


Cracks

by orphan_account



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Aftercare, BDSM, Canon Era, Cisgender Character, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff, Humiliation, Masochism, Name-Calling, POV Second Person, PWP, Painplay, Riding Crops, Subspace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-22
Updated: 2014-07-22
Packaged: 2018-02-10 00:41:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2004252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You really fucked up at training today.  Levi is furious, he calls you to his room for private punishment.<br/>-<br/>"you" is a cis girl for this fic.  story can be self-insert or not whatever floats your boat</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cracks

**Author's Note:**

> most tws in tags, additional TWs for: mentions of death  
> -  
> this was a kinkmeme fill! link: http://snkkink.dreamwidth.org/2124.html?thread=2922828

It’s close to 1AM and you’re clutching the wall, trying to find the balance between hurrying up and not tripping over your feet im the dark. You don’t remember the hall being this eerie. Of course, you've only been here during the day, when sunrays flooded through every open window and lit up the entire corridor. Now the only illumination comes from the one open window at the edge of the hall, which only offers a scant sliver of cloud-obscured moonlight. Why didn’t you take a lantern?

More importantly, why did you fuck up your maneuver gear so badly that Levi sent you back to your barracks, and seethed at you to see him privately later? You have a sick feeling about what’s about to happen.

You finally reach the door to Levi's room. You knock once before the door swings open, so suddenly that you jump back and let out an embarrassing yelp. You can’t make out his features- it’s too dark, and the light from his room only shadows him more- but you don’t have to see his disgusted glare to know it’s there.

“What the fuck took you? Did I not say 12:30? Useless.”

“I’m sorry, I-“ you start to stammer.

“Get inside,” he snaps.

You step in with shaking legs.

Levi crosses his arms and waits while you close the door, take off your shoes, and leave them neatly by the door. You don’t wait for a command to get on your knees and bow. Levi makes a little  _psch_  sound _._

“Think that’ll fix what you did today?” he asks. You shake your head. God, you fucked up. You were in a hurry, but that was no excuse.

Levi snaps his fingers. “Look at me.”

You look.

There’s more than the normal anger in his eyes, and none of the playful glean he takes on when you two do… things. “What I’m about to say has absolutely nothing to do with your little fetish. Don’t confuse this for foreplay. You need to really fucking think about what you did today.” You nod. “What would have happened if you did that in the field, cur? Answer me.”

“I- would have died.”

“Right. You would have died. The gear would have snapped your spine before you had a chance to scream.” You can’t respond. “Then what would have happened to your mission? Your team? Your comrades, who were depending on you to  _not_  get ganked for such an inane reason?” He waits for an answer, but you’re too ashamed. “Do you understand?”

“Yes,” you choke out.

“Don’t you dare fuck up like that again.”

“I won’t.” Tears sting your eyes.

“I don’t wanna waste my time on nit who’ll just get herself killed.”

You’re disgraceful. “I promise, Heichou.”

He uncrosses his arms. The cool fury in his eyes is still there, but it’s softer.

“That wasn’t punishment, by the way.” Your heartbeat starts to pound, you're so gross. “Strip.”

You undress quickly, folding your clothes on top of your shoes. You shiver, realizing how cold the stone walls make his room at night.  You’re stark naked, save for the band of your ponytail, and Levi is still wearing all of his nightclothes. It’s humiliating.  You deserve it.

Levi pulls you up by your hair and pushes you on the bed, stomach down. He trails something down your back and you jerk. It feels like leather, maybe, or- oh,  _god_ , it’s a riding crop.

“Know what this is?” You nod. “Stop me at 20; I’m not going to bother to count.”

He gives you a light swat, on your back. You’re wondering if that counts- it barely even licked you- when the next one strikes your ass. No, the first one didn’t count.

The pain is bright and searing and you barely have a chance to think before it meets your other cheek with a loud slap. You manage to count on your fingers, despite the throbbing and erratic pain. At around 10, he moves on to your thighs, which hurts so much worse.

You feel his hand on your other thigh, holding and stretching the welted skin. For a second, you think he’s being kind. Maybe you lost count, and he’d been keeping it, and you’d done well and-

But then the crop comes down again on your raised, stretched skin. You scream into the blankets. The pain in blindingly intense.

“Don’t get my bedding dirty with your spit, whore.”

You force yourself to bite your arm instead. You realize your face is wet with tears. Levi’s sheets are filthy with your tears, your spit, and the shameful juice you feel dripping out of your snatch. You’re so sorry.

Levi stretches the skin on your throbbing ass cheek. You brace yourself, but it’s so much worse than last time. You sob openly. He lays three more hard swats on your back, making you jerk every time. That’s it, that’s twenty, it’s over-

The crop kisses your skin again and you bite your arm hard to keep from waking up the whole building with your scream.

You cover your backside with your hands and desperately try to work up the lucidity to speak. Your skin feels like fire against your cool palms. “Done,” you manage to croak out between your sobs. You hear Levi toss the crop on his desk.

You’re having a hard time thinking- you don’t know how much time passes before you feel Levi’s hands on your sensitive flesh. They’re cold- almost freezing- you jerk back.

“Calm down. You’re like a spooked horse.” His tone is rich with sadistic glee.

You realize he’s applying lotion. So you won’t hurt as much later.

“Thank you,” you manage.

Levi snorts. “You’re a sick fuck.” You are. “Your pussy got so wet, you know that?” You nod. “Little slut. Want me to finger you? Or stick my cock up your wet little pussy?”

You feel like you may have started gushing as he spoke. God, you’ve never wanted anything more. ”Yes, yesyesyes.”

“Beg for it.”

“Please fuck me, Levi.”

He sighs. “Not good enough.”

“Please! Please fuck my gross slut pussy, please stuff me, please use me, please please please.”

“Repetition is fucking annoying.”

You’re desperate and rapidly losing rationality. “Levi- I want it so bad, I need your cock-“

You hear his belt buckle hit the floor.  _Finally._

“Turn around.”

You turn on your back. The rub of his woolen blanket against your ass and thighs is agonizing. It burns. It itches. You bear with it for Levi but you’re crying harder than before and twitching in pain. You’re trying to focus on him- he’s getting something from his desk- but it’s so excruciating that your vision blurs.

“Shit,” Levi says, and his voice is different somehow. He quickly flips you back over- he lifts your body as easily as you would lift a book- and sweet relief inundates you. “You’re such a fucking idiot,” he says. His voice is a little softer and he’s reapplying lotion to you.

“I’m sorry,” you whimper.

“Shut up.”

You shut up.

Levi doesn’t half-ass anything, and he takes care making sure the lotion is absorbed into your skin. When he’s done, he trails his fingers over your wet pussy lips, spreading your juices around. It feels wonderful, especially combined with the fuzzy feeling you get knowing that Levi is actually  _touching_  your dirty fluids of his own will. You don’t hold back your pleasured moans. You feel hungry, empty. You need more.

“Take your pill today?”

“Yes,” you respond.

“Good.”

He still applies a condom. He’d lectured you strictly about it when you first started this. Getting you pregnant would be bad in a lot of fucked up ways. Still… in a perfect world, you’d love to feel his bare cock in you, his come dripping out of you. The thought is enough to make you shiver.

He doesn’t ask you if you’re ready before entering you, because of course you are. It’s amazing. He fills you up just right, rubs you and stretches and  _god_  he knows how to fuck you stupid. He starts up a quick, brutal pace. You feel him tracing the welts on your back, then he pushes you down with a firm hand on your back and holds you where he wants you.

Your ass stings but it’s good, it’s _so good_  every time his hips pound against it. You’re a mess, drooling onto the sheets and your vision going blurry with intense pleasure that just builds and builds.

In no uncertain terms, Levi starts to tell you exactly what a disgusting, stupid slut you are.

You jerk suddenly when he changes the angle of his thrusts. Your arms give out and that unbearably strange, fuzzy pleasure fogs your head. How- your spot, from here? You’re overwhelmed, you’ve never been fucked so intensely, and now with  _this_ , too-

You come with a long, helpless, guttural moan. Levi just keeps on fucking you, drawing it out, and it feels like it never ends- you realize you’re squirting,  _oh god, yes-_

Levi buries himself in you- grips your hips so hard you’ll have bruises- and makes the sexiest sound, you know he’s filling up the condom. He’s so deep, and his dick gets fatter and harder in you, and before you realize what’s happening you come again. It’s less intense but it’s still unbelievable, you feel like you’re dying of pleasure.

Levi waits until you relax to pull out. You fall onto the bed, shaking. You’re so sorry that you got his bed wet with your come, your spit-

“God, shut up. You always make a mess, why do you think I put out the wool blanket?”

Oh. You hadn’t realized you were saying that out loud.

Levi gets several napkins and begins to wipe you down. You’re so sensitive that it almost hurts. You thank him when he’s done and get up and head towards your clothes. You need to hold the bedrail, your legs are too weak to support you just yet.

Levi sighs. “What are you doing?”

“I-“

“If you can’t walk across the room without falling on your face, how do you expect to make it to the barracks in one piece?”

Oh. “Then- what-“

Levi pulls you back and removes the wooly blanket. There’s cool Egyptian cotton sheets underneath. “Sleep here tonight.”

You break out into a stupid smile. Levi’s right, it’d be bad for you to go back alone tonight. You’re not yourself right now. You hadn’t even realized.

He takes such good care of you. “Thank you, Heichou.”

“Sleep.” He gets up to turn off his lamp and you get into a comfortable position. Levi comes back, in the darkness, and you feel him curl up next to you. His warm, firm arms around you is the last thing on your mind before you drift off.


End file.
